


难驯

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	难驯

文俊辉在被小狼崽压到床上时还在思考这崽子最近到底举了多少铁，怎么连自己都压得动了。  
徐明浩现在可也没心思管文俊辉脑子里在想什么，他正专心于那人细白的脖颈上跳动的血管。张开口自那人的耳垂轻轻吻至锁骨才张开口咬上去，圆钝的牙印就印在那人的锁骨下方。  
似乎是有点危险的位置。徐明浩微微抬起头，对上文俊辉有些恼怒的猫瞳。他舔舔唇，压低了嗓子唤身下哥哥的名字“俊尼。”  
文俊辉咬咬牙，“你是狗吗还瞎咬人？”  
徐明浩倾身咬上那人愤愤不平嘟囔的唇“没事的，最近没行程。”  
“那你也不能咬人啊。”文俊辉含含混混从喉咙挤出几声细微的抱怨，徐明浩新染了银发，微微有些长的刘海似乎刚洗完澡没多久，还带着潮气粘成几缕，那人专注于自己的唇，一抬眼带了犀利的攻击性，窄瘦的脸骨骼分明，像雪地里的狼。  
似乎几年前这人还不是这样的，明明是软乎乎垂了细碎的齐刘海冲自己撒娇的小孩，一招手就会乖乖站在自己旁边，让卖萌就卖萌的小孩，眨着大眼睛喊着哥哥的人。思绪渐渐涣散，徐明浩察觉到文俊辉的走神，暗了暗眼眸，撬开那人因失神微张的贝齿，舌头长驱直入，肆意掠夺起那人唇齿间的半分空气。  
文俊辉被吻得七荤八素有些缺氧，大脑也昏昏沉沉脱离了理智思考的阶段，双手攀上那人的背，指尖透过纯棉T恤用力抓上微微凸出的肩胛骨。徐明浩微微松开口，咬上微微泛了红的耳垂，冲脖子吹气，“俊尼想什么这么走神呢？连换气都忘了。”  
文俊辉被闹得痒痒缩了脖子抱紧了身上的小孩翻身将人压在身下，气鼓鼓地作势要收拾这个肆无忌惮的小崽子，就对上那人饶有趣味的眼神，一副由他宰割的样子，一时气结，横竖小孩都没把自己当成哥哥。“你又想干嘛呢？”  
小孩眯眯眼睛，手放到脑后舒舒服服枕好瞧他，见那双灵动的猫瞳一眨不眨地盯他，到底先笑了，“你不是来我屋子练歌嘛，不继续唱了？”  
文俊辉抽抽鼻子，得，他倒是想唱啊，以为这崽子去健身了，谁知道已经健身回来了，身上带着一股子刚刚洗完澡的沐浴液味，混着清淡的薄荷洗发水的气息。  
“俊bar不营业了？”徐明浩仰仰脖子，喉结上下滚动，狭长的双眼漏了半分危险的气息，回归在即，他好不容易抓到这个人一会。  
文俊辉听得没头没脑的，徐明浩说话总带着儿化音，还当他说的是俊八呢，这么想着思绪又要飘远，眼神又渐渐放空。  
又是这样，徐明浩叹了口气，文俊辉这个四次元的人他有时候真摸不透，文三岁也不是白叫的，每次这个时候还频频走神走得徐明浩没了脾气，也懒得和他多解释些话，一把将人拉下来啃上那人的唇，唇上的痣也被舌头好好舔过，猫的微笑唇实在尝起来甜得紧，想来刚刚吃过话梅糖，还带着些酸甜的气味。  
哥哥当然是可口的，小狼崽心满意足扒掉两人的T恤，毫无顾忌地摸上熟悉的敏感点。空调遥控器坏了，衣服被扒掉之后裸露在湿热空气中的皮肤倒是起了薄薄一层鸡皮疙瘩，骨节分明的纤细手指抚过猫咪敏感的肚皮，打着圈游走，漂亮的鲜红乳尖被含在舌尖逗弄到挺立。欲望随着室内逐渐燥热的空气升腾起来。  
“明浩别闹。”文俊辉哼哼唧唧着去推现在又趴在自己身上到处作乱的人，胸前被啃得酸软。“你不是一会还要去公司嘛。”  
徐明浩没理他，难得今天隔壁哥哥都不在，宿舍隔音不算好，前阵子忙得连轴转，叫他心里窝着火呢。“哥，我要嘛，好久没一起了。”  
小狼崽软了嗓子撒娇，文俊辉没有办法，别别扭扭没吭声。徐明浩见文俊辉没再推他，伸长了胳膊去够床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套。纤长的手指沾了冰凉的液体往那人后穴探，在探索进神秘地带的瞬间也安慰性地吻上那挺立的红豆，另一双手也握上半硬的性器。  
文俊辉闭了眼感受着身后的异物感，徐明浩的手指骨感分明，他几乎能感觉出那人指节的起伏，要命，从一开始小崽子要他他就没忍心推开过。怎么忍心推开呢，小孩从进了公司第一天认识自己就跟着自己屁股后面，像个温驯的小狗，教他做什么便做什么，从来不见他冲自己发什么脾气，敏感又倔强。小孩单独一间房之后自己常来躲清净，赖着小孩身边不走，谁知道就被小孩给扑到了。  
倒也不是被扑倒，文俊辉渐渐适应了那人第二根手指的没入，脑子里的思绪被迫分了一半给身后的感知，徐明浩手指长，找着他的敏感点扭曲着抽插，下身也被逐渐加快的撸动激发了欲望，慢慢点燃的快感从尾椎骨弥漫上脑神经。  
是从什么时候开始的，小孩长大了，在日复一日的活动里渐渐露出成熟的气息。徐明浩和文俊辉从国内回了韩国那天小孩喝多了红着眼睛抽抽噎噎抱着他哭，压力是很大吧，却从来不和自己再多说什么。谁知道小孩就哭着亲了上来，嘴里还念叨着哥哥我难受一面就把自己给上了。  
哪里是自己带着长大的小狗，明明是个驯不乖的狼崽。  
“别，别弄那里。”前列腺被手指按摩得酥麻，文俊辉尖了嗓子到底破了功。徐明浩满意地从那人身上抬起头，只有在床上可以看见这样的文俊辉，最真实的他，不加掩饰的他。  
“不行呀，可我只够得着这里。”徐明浩笑笑，吻吻那人的眼角，手上动作加快，后穴被挖得泥泞不说，性器前段也渐渐渗出透明的液体。“哥，可以吗？”  
一面说着小孩已经抽出了手指，还往那已经泛红的脸前晃晃，晶莹发亮的指尖昭示着有些糜烂的状况。文俊辉闭上眼睛自暴自弃“你床单要脏了。”  
徐明浩握着挺硬的性器往被自己开拓好的地方研磨，一寸一寸推开褶皱挤进温暖潮湿里。“那就回头再洗。”  
被贯穿的感觉不算美妙，文俊辉闭着眼睛不去看小孩的脸在心里骂这头看上去乖乖巧巧的小狼崽，却在被缓慢顶弄中到底没了脾气，“你别磨了...”  
尾音都带了颤，徐明浩撑着胳膊在猫脸上乱亲，“哥哥要我快点吗？”  
文俊辉气不打一处来，却在对上小孩纯净的眼神里又偃旗息鼓，有什么办法呢，自己宠大的小孩。从答应小孩的一开始，他就知道自己被小狼崽吃得死死的，红了眼睛一边哭一边上自家哥哥的，除了徐明浩还能有别人吗。  
徐明浩见文俊辉不答话也不乐意了，抬手将那人的腿掰得更开了，顶到了底又抽出，大开大合地操干，变着法换了角度往里怼，低了头去看文俊辉逐渐涣散的眼，“哥哥你说句话嘛。”  
哥哥哥哥，文俊辉被撞得思绪涣散，却又被一声声哥哥唤得勾起些羞耻心来。“徐，明，浩。”他咬牙切齿一字字念着小狼崽的名字，攥上那人精瘦的胳膊。  
这小身板，偏偏把自己吃得死死的。  
“哥，你喊点别得嘛。”奶音转了个弯，身下动作也缓滞起来，手指恶劣地堵住铃口，不出意外看到那人身子难耐地动弹。  
“别闹。”文俊辉红着脸抬了屁股去迎那人慢慢磨蹭的性器。  
“哥哥叫叫好听的好不好。”徐明浩耐着性子一面撸动那人的肿胀一面继续九浅一深慢慢磨蹭，一向他日常不爱叫文俊辉哥，可是在床上他是乐意得狠，毕竟难得见文俊辉面红耳赤羞恼的模样。  
文俊辉憋了半天也憋不出一句来，索性捂了脸不说话。徐明浩见状咧开嘴笑笑，挺了腰狠狠一撞，撞出半声哼哼才一下一下整根没入又抽出，次次往那内壁凸起研磨。“哥哥？”  
那人奶音勾着甜腻的魂，面上却带了邪笑，文俊辉眯着眼受着那人的猛干觉得自己要被拆入腹中一般，前后夹击刺激得大脑皮层发麻，神经末端冲动是一波接着一波。“喵..”  
徐明浩愣了一秒，文俊辉这声叫得他猝不及防，反应过来便是也红了耳尖，手上动作一用力上下撸动两下那人便闷哼着射了出来。“哥舒服了？”  
得到的只有小猫娇声哼哼。  
可我还没呢。徐明浩伸手拿了床头上的纸随意擦了擦手指间和那人肚子上的白浊。拍拍自家哥哥屁股示意他跪起来，再将自己的欲望塞进那被自己操弄得有些开了的穴口内。  
耻骨撞击在臀肉上发出让人脸红心跳的声音，文俊辉抓着枕头边哼哼唧唧喘气儿，徐明浩这会的体力可比平日里好得多。  
两具滚烫的身体在夏日的湿热空气里缠绕，背脊上都沁出薄薄的汗来，因了赤裸而变得有些冰凉，皮肤相贴有了短暂的粘性，似乎要暂时融成一体一般。  
“明浩...”文俊辉仰了头喘气，身后那人动作不停，自喉头哼出一声疑问。  
“为什么是我？”  
徐明浩倾身将那人手握上，唇在扬起优美弧度的脖颈后细细地吻。  
“因为是哥啊，哥不是一直陪着我吗”  
你把小狼崽带在身边养大当然也要继续让他完整拥有你。  
并非难驯，不过宿命。


End file.
